Give me Love
by SinfulMinx
Summary: What if instead of Stefan going to save Elena the whole gang dose but things go awry and it's up Bonnie and Damon to save her . Will feelings arise or will this be just another save Elena mission?


**Chapter One : The epic plain { or not}**

It was summer out and Bonnie could feel her chaotic curls sticking to the side of her face form the humidity. It didn't help the Caroline made her go shopping with her. "Caroline, you're just going to be his distraction do you really need all of this? " Bonnie looked down at the many bags she was holding. They were from shop top, Macys, and Caroline's favorite story Debs. "Yes I do, Bonnie. I mean if I have to be Klaus bait I might as well look good doing it. "Her blonde friend replied. Bonnie let out a sigh as she continued walking to her bestfriends car. As she slid in she sighs a sigh of relieve happy to off her feet. Just as she was putting her back in the back seat she heard of her phone ring. Digging though her purse she looked at her phone and found it to be the number that belonged none other than Damon Salvatore. Bonnie huffed and she answered the phone speaking with disdain. "What is it now Damon?" "Well hello to you too, Judge. There's been a change in plains. "What…" "Don't ask questions just meet us in the boarding house in 30 minutes "She then heard the dial tone. What did he mean change in plains? She throws her phone in her purse as yells out of the window of the car. "Caroline come on we have to leave like now." She then throw herself back into the seat a bucked up as they took off to the boarding house. _

As Damon saw Caroline's car pull up he called the others into the room. He needed everyone to know about the new plain. Nothing could go wrong if it did there would be no hope on ensuring Elena's safety and that was number one on his list. She was number one on his list. He held the door open for Caroline and Bonnie or as he called her, Miss Judgy. The all gathered around the fire place as he explained the new plain as the fire danced along each face. "Now do we have everything clear?" Just as he was about to have them pile up into the cars and head for their destination Bonnie protested "And do you know do if this will work? What if it doesn't and we all die than what? Or what if Elena dose? "Damon let out a moan of annoyance. Why can't this witch ever just go with the plain? "Well, you see judgy, if everyone sticks to the plain than there shouldn't be any issues. Now come on we got Elena to save. "And with that they all left the house and headed to the Mikaelson manner.

Bonnie sat in the car pondering over what Damon said. Why did he come up with a new plain? She thought that he would care about Elena's life to much to make a change it. This was a danger to Elena, and she wouldn't let Klaus take Elena. No she was going to take a stand, and tonight was just the night. If Damon could from a new plain without permission so could she. And as they pulled into the dive way she jumped out of the car and ran right into the house. Ignoring Damon and he yelled insults on how crazy she was. As she burst past the door she saw Rebekah and before the blonde even hade a change to attack her Bonnie had her down on her knees clutching her head in agony. Bonnie wasted no time as she ran past her following down the hallway. Elena had to be here somewhere, just than she head a crash from a door not far away. Racing towards it her heart was pounding this had to be the room she was in, cracking the door slightly she saw Elena on the ground. "Elena!" She ran in and knelt beside her friend and just as she did she heard a voice in a British accent that she knew all too well "Hello love, so glad you could join us. "

As Damon saw Bonnie run inside he turned to the group with rage in his blue eyes. "Everyone forger the plain, Matt and Tyler you stay in the care incase judge's plain works. Stefan and Caroline you're with me . "And with that they walked up the steps and into the house. Than what seemed like nowhere was Kol with his bad and a smug look on his face as he trend to face Damon "Hello, darling, we have some unfinished business "With that Kol sung his bat into Damon's leg bring him flat on his bad and before he even had time to react he had a another blow to the face. In the background he could hear the sound of Caroline yelling at Rebekah to stop. Wait stop what? Just as he was about to take another blow her caught the bat and swung it so it cough Kol of guard. Within second he was on his feet and had snapped Kols neck just in time to see Rbekah rip out Caroline's heart at watched as her lifeless body feel to the ground. And right next to hers was Stefan's . Damon quickly rushed over to Rbekah and held her by her neck up against the way as he talked through grinded teeth "Where is Elena, Rebekah ? " He watched as Rebkeah tugged her lips into a smirk " Not a chance in hell will I tell you ." What.. "Before he had time to finish she had him on the ground and blurred outside leaving him with only Kol and hallways in which to Find Elena. Walking over to Kol he dung his hands into his chest and ripped if from his unconscious body before he made his way down the hallway. "Elena? Bonnie?" Damon Called out once or twice before he saw the door that was halfway open he then walked over to it and stepped inside

**Okay. So what happens next? Did Damon pick the right room ? Are Matt and Tyler okay? Leave a review and let me know what ya'll think. **


End file.
